


That One Time When Tony Asked Gordon Ramsay For Ketchup

by snarkstark



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Bruce ship it, Clint also can't cook for shit, Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Oblivious Tony, Pining, Steve can't stay mad, Stony - Freeform, Stony Drabble, Tony loves attention, bromances, dinner date, stony fluff, stony oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, don't get all snarky with me because you upset your boyfriend." Bruce defended himself calmly.<br/>"He's not my boyfriend, shut up!" Tony's tone was both annoyed and wistful.<br/>"He could be, if you just asked him." Bruce pointed out.<br/>"Bruce, for the last time, I'm pretty sure Steve is straight. And I basically piss him off by breathing." The genius argued.<br/>-<br/>"For fuck's sake Stevie, if you ain't gonna ask him, don't think I won't." Bucky threatened him, rolling his eyes as he caught Steve sketching Tony, yet again. Steve startled and blushed, snapping his sketchbook shut. "You'd court him?!" Steve yelled indignantly, looking incredulous and betrayed. Bucky sighed, "Not for me, you idiot.<br/>•<br/>AKA that time both Steve and Tony were oblivious and finally go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time When Tony Asked Gordon Ramsay For Ketchup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a cute little Stony that I wrote in fifteen minutes, but I wanted to say that I'm accepting prompts! Any ship you want, I can try and give it a shot, but I'm best at Stony or WinterIron! Please, if you have any ideas, comment them under this fic and I'll start writing! Thanks you!

"Tony, please quit it." Bruce sighed from across the lab. "I thought work made you feel better." He pointed out hopefully, calculating the chances of getting Tony to help him out on this latest project. He picked up his tea, and knew that Tony was seriously dejected when he didn't even tease Bruce about his weird herbal teas. 

"I can't work Bruce!" Tony cried dramatically, spinning around on a chair and twirling a screwdriver in his hand. "I'd have a drink, but that would make it so much worse." He moaned, sipping his coffee instead, though he wrinkled his nose to express what a poor substitute this was to alcohol. "Tony, stop moping. You're depressed vibes are probably interfering with my results or something."  
"That's so not true, Bruce. I've never heard something so utterly scientifically incorrect come out of your mouth." He declared, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey, don't get all snarky with me because you upset your boyfriend." Bruce defended himself calmly.  
"He's not my boyfriend, shut up!" Tony's tone was both annoyed and wistful.  
"He could be, if you just asked him." Bruce pointed out.  
"Bruce, for the last time, I'm pretty sure Steve is straight. And I basically piss him off by breathing." The genius argued.  
"Only on the field. You guys are practically holding hands and cuddling every second that you're out of danger.

Tony choked on his coffee, glaring at him. "That was one time!" He protested. 'One amazing, warm, boner inducing time.' He added mentally. It had been during movie night, in the dead of Winter, and Barnes had insisted that they didn't really need the heating on. Steve had whispered to him that he wasn't sure Bucky was quite used to the fact that they didn't have limited heating anymore, that they could have it on whenever they liked and still have money to spare. Tony had complained anyway, loudly and obnoxiously. "You know some us aren't supersoldiers." He said loudly for the third time, shivering. Steve, Thor and Bucky were unaffected, Bruce had a huge sweater, Clint was just a freak like that, though he was curled up next to Natasha, and that woman was probably a demon anyway, so provided enough heat. "Oh, shush, Tony." Steve ordered, using that half exasperated and half fond tone that Tony was well acquainted with. His mouth fell open in surprise when Steve wrapped those huge arms around him and pulled him so close, that he was practically in his lap. The Captain was warm too, and Tony unashamedly took every advantage, tucking himself up in Steve's side and using his shoulder as a pillow. Steve didn't seem fazed, maybe they all had to cuddle for warmth in the prehistoric times, and put an arm around his shoulder. Bruce offered him a small, knowing smile from across the room. He also caught Bucky giving Steve a smirk, which both made him irritated because Steve was (not really) his, and happy, because Bucky looked much more like the old pictures of him when he was smiling or smirking. Either way, Tony had stopped complaining and the movie was a good one for once, not Brave for the third night in a row as Clint had suggested. He was brought back to the present by Bruce's laughter, he must have been looking stupid. "You're really gone on him aren't you, Tony? You had your mouth open." He asked, his voice both teasing and gentle. Tony nodded dejectedly. "It sucks." He mumbled. Bruce had nothing else to offer except a sympathetic smile and a pat to the head, which Tony was attention starved enough to lean into.

-

"For fuck's sake Stevie, if you ain't gonna ask him, don't think I won't." Bucky threatened him, rolling his eyes as he caught Steve sketching Tony, yet again. Steve startled and blushed, snapping his sketchbook shut. "You'd court him?!" Steve yelled indignantly, looking incredulous and betrayed. Bucky sighed, "Not for me, you idiot. Not that he's sore on the eyes. And that hair... Wouldn't you just like to thread your fingers through it as he -"  
"Bucky!" Steve cried, covering his ears. "Shut up right now!" He hissed frantically. His, supposed, friend laughed at him and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I'm just messin' with you, he's all yours." Bucky assured him, "But he sure is -" Steve cut him off by throwing his sketchbook at Bucky's head. The assassin caught it, and handed it back. "Jokin', Jokin'." He reminded Steve, handing the book back. He must have at least twenty. As soon as Tony had seen that Steve liked to draw, he found weekly bags of art supplies outside his door, as much as he protested. Bucky insisted it was his way of expressing love, while Steve pointed out that he gave gifts to everyone. "C'mon Steve, he was practically sitting in your lap last week." He pointed out for the hundredth time. "Tony's a tactile fella, Buck." Steve pointed out, starting to slip back into his Brooklyn tone as he usually did when he got into a long conversation with Bucky. "Just drop it, this a communal kitchen, he could walk in any moment." He pleaded. 

Bucky waved a dismissive hand. "He's down in the lab, mopin' apparently. He won't come in."  
"About what?" Steve demanded. "Is he hurt?"  
"How should I know?" Bucky raised his hands in surrender, knowing better than to tease Steve about this. "He might be drinkin'." He pointed out. He knew that that was unlikely, but it would make Steve fuss, and with any luck, go down to the labs and check. "He- he wouldn't!" Steve protested. That's another thing that made Bucky sure that Tony was head over heels for Steve. Rhodey and Pepper had been coaxing him to quit his drinking habit for years, but as soon as Steve had turned his puppy eyes on the billionaire, rambling on about the good of the team, Tony's resolve has started to crumble. What drove the nail in the coffin was when Steve had put a hand on Tony's shoulder, all hurt baby blues and gentle tones and said, "Please, Tony. I care about you." The genius had pushed him off, fleeing the room as soon as he could, but the next day he had walked in and announced that he wasn't going to drink anymore. Clint had choked on his coffee, Thor had given him a rib bruising hug, Bucky had given Steve a knowing look, which Steve had ignored in favor of sending a proud smile Tony's way. Natasha had snickered and mumbled something in Russian which made Bucky grin and Bruce patted him on the shoulder. The genius had seemed surprised by all the positive attention, which may or may not have made Steve's heart ache, and escaped the room to go and lurk in his workshop. "I'll go and check." Steve said at last, standing up. "Ask him out." Bucky ordered inevitably.  
"No." Steve said flatly. "You know how he is with the dames, I don't think he's into fellas, Buck. And even if he was, he wouldn't choose me." Bucky sighed at his cluelessness and gave in, watching him leave.

"Sir, I'd like to inform you of the Captain's arrival." Jarvis's voice came. Bruce laughed and abandoned him, walking past Steve in the doorway. Tony made a good effort to not look mopey, putting his feet up on the desk and fixing his hair. "What's up, Capsicle?" He asked, wondering why Steve had come down. "Buck says you were moping." He admitted. "Just wanted to check that you were alright really." Tony groaned. "I'm fine. Just thought you were really pissed this time." His words made Steve feel guilty. "Of course I'm angry, Tony. You threw yourself into danger alone. Again." He reminded him. "Well, I'm fine!" Tony insisted. "I know." Steve sighed. "Just wait for back up next time."  
"The building was crumbling! Did you want me to stop for a Starbucks too on the way to save that woman?" The genius demanded stubbornly.  
"Tony," Steve's tone was full of warning, "You could've killed yourself."  
"Don't care." Tony muttered childishly. This made Steve properly angry and he grabbed Tony's collar. "Dammit Stark! I do! Stop being so darned selfish. What do you think I would do if you were gone?" He snapped, "How do you think Bruce would put himself together? Pepper? Colonel Rhodes? Gosh Tony, I would be so lost without you. Why can't you see that?" The last part was barely audible, and he kept fisting the material of Tony's shirt, demanding an answer with his eyes. 

The genius looked lost for words. "Alright." He said quietly after a while. "I'm sorry. Backup next time." He pushed Steve back a little bit. "I didn't mean to yell." Steve said guiltily, his anger faded.  
"I deserved it, it's alright." Tony seemed genuinely contrite for once, but he was avoiding Steve's eyes which hurt. "Uh, well. I'm a little busy. Might not be up for dinner tonight." Tony continued.

Steve could've kicked himself.

What he'd said was true, but he should've stayed calm, not yelled at him and acted as angrily as he did. Now Tony was hurt, or at least feeling unwanted, and it was his fault. "No Tony, be at dinner. Captain's orders." At least that made him smile a little, so Steve departed, feeling like he's screwed everything up without even meaning to.

When he complained about it to Bucky, he was surprised and annoyed when his friend exclaimed, "That's perfect!"  
"That's what?!" Steve cried angrily. Bucky backtracked. "No, no. Listen, you can approach him, and apologize for yellin' - though the idiot kind of needed it, genius my ass - and then invite him for dinner as a make up gift! You don't even have to say it's a date, just get some alone time with him and then -" He smirked and blew a kiss to Steve, "A romantic kiss." He declared triumphantly. Steve groaned, but he had to admit, it wasn't the worst plan Bucky had come up with. The again, he had a lot of stupid ideas to choose from. "It could work." He admitted.  
"Do it!" Bucky seemed as excited about this as Steve was. Honestly, Bucky just wanted Steve to be happy, and he hadn't seen his friend so head over heels for someone since Peggy, and he actually thought that Steve looked even more in love with Tony than he was with her. That's exactly why he wanted them together.

"What have you got to lose? If Tony says no, wait for another chance, and if he likes you back, which he obviously does, then you've bagged a boyfriend." Steve sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll give it a shot." Bucky whooped and ruffled his hair, making him scowl. "I'm going to tell Bruce!" He cried, sprinting out. "Wha- what have you two been planning?" Steve called after him. Well, that was ominous. Steve went back to his sketching, the hours until dinner passing slower than he would've liked. Bruce and Bucky were most definitely up to something together, because they turned up late to dinner, with a struggling Tony. "Let me go! I don't want any dinner!" He protested, punching Bucky's back even though that made no difference. Steve lost his breath at the sight, Bruce had opened the door for Bucky, who had Tony thrown over one shoulder. Steve stopped himself from having any inappropriate thoughts about Tony's ass, and also felt a little jealous about the way Bucky was laughing, arm around Tony's legs as he teased him. He dumped the billionaire in a chair, rolling his eyes. Tony pouted and folded his arms. "You," He pointed to Bruce, "Are a traitor, and you," He gestured to Bucky, "Are going to see how you like your arm without any maintenance checks." It was an empty threat, Tony loved that arm, and Bucky knew it. He tilted his chin up with his metal fingers and smirked, making Tony look longing and making Steve feel even more jealous. "Well... I'll find a different punishment then, Robocop." Tony muttered, pushing him away. 

Bucky gave Steve a pointed look, and Steve swallowed. "Hey Tony. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have got mad. I figured you don't want Clint's cooking, so maybe we should go to that new restaurant?" He prided himself on how casual he sounded. Tony looked surprised, and then his eyes lit up. "Alright. Anything's better than food poisoning anyway." He snickered, dodging the spatula that Clint threw at his head. Steve felt a burst of happiness, he could barely believe that Tony had said yes! He grabbed his leather jacket and resisted the urge to take Tony's hand, instead he put an arm around the billionaire's shoulders. He smiled when Tony reacted positively, leaning into him. "Are we going to that new Gordon Ramsey place?" He asked, grinning slightly.  
"Yeah. Sound good?"  
"Yep!" Tony grinned widely, and pulled away a little. Steve was disappointed until Tony took his hand, pulling him along faster. "C'mon then, can you walk any slower?" He teased. Typical Tony.  
"Probably." He answered, making Tony roll his eyes. They finally got to the restaurant, and due to Tony being Tony - charming bastard - guy managed to get a table. 

-

A few hours later they emerged from the restaurant. "I can't believe you just did that!" Steve exclaimed, leaning against a lamppost.  
"I just wanted to get shouted out." Tony admitted.  
"Who the heck asks Gordon Ramsay for ketchup?" They both burst out laughing, and then suddenly Tony was much closer than he was before and Steve had a beautiful view of those doe eyes, and kissable lips. "Tony?" He asked breathily. The billionaire raised an eyebrow, so he continued, "May I kiss you?" He finished, anxious that would be too forward for a fort date. Tony's eyes widened and he grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Steve's. Oh, his mouth was just as talented and filthy as Steve expected. "Court me?" Steve asked nervously once he pulled away to breathe.  
"Court? 2000's, Cap."  
"Date, whatever you call it."  
"Are you sure? You know how... Problematic I can get." Tony warned him.  
"Yeah Tony, I know." Steve scoffed. Tony grinned at him and nodded. 

-

"You asked Gordon Ramsay for ketchup? The Hell is wrong with you?" Clint exclaimed, laughing loudly. The genius grinned lazily, content in his place in Steve's lap. "He got shouted at and everything." Steve informed them, shaking his head.  
"We need to write this down." Clint insisted, disbelieving.  
Bucky snickered, "Let us all remember that one time when Tony asked Gordon Ramsay for ketchup." He declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please comment prompts below, pretty pretty please! x


End file.
